A special birthday present
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Gakuen!AU: Alice necesita encontrar el regalo perfecto para cierta persona especial ¿podrá encontrarlo a tiempo? Japan x Fem!UK


Me la he pasado viendo shojo y esto es el resultado de tal cosa, Dios, debería prohibirme ver shojo miren las cosas ultra cursis que esribo xD en fin, espero que les guste, y feliz cumpleaños al japocoso lindo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Nyotalia son míos, nuff said.

**X**

La escasa cantidad de amigos que poseía la rubia la hacía una completa inexperta en el tema de los cumpleaños: es decir, a duras penas regalaba algo a sus hermanas cuando estas cumplían y no lo hacía con mucho gusto que se diga, por ello ahora estaba en una encrucijada… ya que esta vez quería entregar un presente para alguien que si le importaba y cuya opinión valía oro para ella (por mucho que le costase admitirlo) ¡es más! Si tenía suerte, podría hacer que el muchacho saliera de su cascarón y la invitase a salir.

La simple idea la hacía feliz en el fondo de su ser.

En fin, ella era la única culpable de que le gustase el muchacho más "imposible" de toda la academia, pero es que a sus ojos era tan lindo: todo un caballero, como le habían enseñado debía ser el hombre perfecto, sin mencionar que cada vez que hablaba con él no salía con alguna babosada como usualmente pasaría con cualquier otro chico, no, él era completamente diferente, siempre tenía una respuesta asertiva, siempre estaba de buen humor para con ella, siempre tenía la palabra justa y era adorable como solo él podía serlo.

Se dio cuenta de esto cuando, de un tiempo a ahora, se sonrojaba como nadie cada vez que le veía pasar cerca de ella, le sonreía o tan siquiera le saludaba: según sus compañeras era demasiado obvia, pero él, como buen hombre, no lo notaba, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Quizás tuviese que ver con el hecho de que cada vez que él intentaba hablar en otro tono ella acababa por revelar una actitud un tanto arisca que no era su culpa, es solo parte de su personalidad, y luego terminaba por recriminarse en su habitación el ser tan torpe ¡con un chico tan bueno! Así que, lamentablemente, ella también tenía gran culpa de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por lo que, aunque fuera solo su amiga, hoy todo sería diferente, bueno… en realidad no. Era el cumpleaños del muchacho en cuestión y llevaba días con el pensamiento de que quería regalarle algo, cualquier cosa… pero solo cualquier cosa que fuera del agrado de él, y he allí donde radicaba el gran problema de la inglesa: ¿Qué podía regalarle? No estaba del todo segura, por sus charlas conocía algunas cosas que le llamaban la atención al mayor, pero no tenía ni idea de nada en concreto y eso la tenía en penurias.

Pensó a preguntarle a sus hermanas pero descartó la idea de inmediato: cualquiera de ellas simplemente, sumado a darle terribles e inutilizables ideas se burlarían de ella, lo cual era algo que ella no quería en lo absoluto. Era allí donde estaba otro gran problema ¿por qué podía contar con tan poca gente para estas cosas? Paula no estaba por las cercanías, seguramente estaba ocupada en su club, Sakura era también buena opción, al ser familiar del chico seguro que sabía sus gustos… pero la japonesa estaba ocupada con el club de tiro al arco, que el día de hoy tenía su demostración.

¡Qué bueno, buenísimo era todo este asunto!

Acomodó sus gafas mientras caminaba con el ánimo por el subsuelo, necesitaba una idea, algo… de verdad necesitaba algo. Una vez leyendo uno de los mangas que él le presto había leído algo sobre que, cuando querías de verdad a alguien, debías prepararle algo que viniera de tu corazón, comida… comida.

¡Comida!

Alice corrió pensando que era la mejor idea de la vida, eso era, le prepararía un pastel y se lo llevaría, entonces lo comerían juntos y asunto arreglado, pero que idea tan maravillosa. Estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí de la emoción mientras corría por los pasillos en búsqueda del club de cocina, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba sin contar de que tenían libros de recetas y demases, era lo bueno de estudiar en un instituto como aquél. Luego de correr por casi la mitad del campus llegó a su objetivo con una clara mueca de superioridad, sonrió al verle vació… pero al entrar su sonrisa se fue en una clara mueca de dolor:

Y allí estaba la cara de rana, horneando quien sabe qué cosa con su expresión sonriente de siempre, Alice crujió los dientes en frustración mientras, de igual modo ingresaba al lugar, cosa que no pasaría desapercibida por la francesa

- Oh, sí pero si es Kirkland, creo que se ha equivocado de lugar – exclamó con sorna, observando en dirección a la inglesa

- Bonnefoy… que linda sorpresa – el sarcasmo era evidente, mientras sobre su uniforme colocaba uno de los delantales que estaba allí colgado –no me molestes, estoy muy ocupada

- Mmm… verás, como encargada de la cocina debo vigilarte pues todos sabemos que en la cocina eres un inminente peligro, cherié –se acercó hasta la otra mientras le ignoraba buscando los recipientes – no puedo permitirte quemar el lugar

- ¡No voy a quemar nada you idiot! Y-yo… es más ni tengo porque decirte que vine a hacer tsk – admitía que quizás no era la mejor cocinera del mundo… pero en dulces era otra cuestión completamente distinta

- Oh, qué carácter, pero verás Kirkland… si estás aquí estarás bajo mi supervisión, y no porque lo diga yo, lo dice el comité estudiantil, así que entenderás –se subió al mesón viéndole con una sonrisa llena de sorna

La inglesa suspiró en resignación mientras empezaba a soltar todo su dichoso plan, ya la francesa de todas formas lo sabía, si ella era del club de "molestemos a Alice hasta hacerla enojar" sin embargo, con ella tenía una… relación extraña, muchos podrían llamarle amistad, aunque ellas jamás aceptarían ese término, sin embargo así estaban las cosas. Luego de haber entendido la francesa, como buena "amante del amor" encerró a la anglosajona en brazos que forcejeaba por ser soltada.

- Oh, pequeña Alice ha sido flechada por cupido ¿no es mona?

- Gabrielle you wanker! ¡exijo que me sueltes! ¡suéltame!

- Ok, ya te suelto –hizo lo pedido, la inglesa no era nada linda – ahora ¿Qué harás?

- U-Un pastel d-de chocolate con fresas… eso

- Bien, pero como de igual modo no confió en ti te ayudaré, solo por no ver mi querida cocina en ruinas por supuesto

- … Estúpida

Y, como amenazó/prometió la inglesa no pudo quitarse de encima a la francesa, tanto que quizás se sintió un poco mal porque, a pesar de que el postre se veía realmente delicioso, no era del todo suyo… pero bueno, nimiedades, a la próxima le haría un pastel ella solita y se lo daría de nuevo, de momento tenía su regalo y eso le bastaba.

Gabrielle empujó a Alice fuera de la cocina mientras la despedía con una mano, esta gruño nuevamente antes de irse en búsqueda del japonés, preguntándose en donde podría estar dio varias vueltas al instituto, incluso preguntándole a los demás donde podría estar y… nada, absolutamente nada ¿Dónde pudo haberse escondido?

Después de caminar por un largo rato notó que el timbre de salida estaba indicando la culminación de las clases, y todos estaban yéndose ya ¿tanto le había tomado hacer el bendito pastel? Alice suspiró, ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera su compañero italiano sabía dónde estaba y eso la ponía de malas, al ver ya media escuela vacía acabó por resignarse, yendo hasta un árbol cerca de la salida y sentándose bajo el, con el pastel a un lado suyo mientras subía las piernas a la altura de su pecho abrazándose a ella mientras contenía las ganas de llorar ¿y si no lo había conseguido porque estaba con alguien más? No debería importarle, después de todo ella siempre había estado sola ¿no? Que importaba… si él estaba con alguien más… no para nada.

Sin embargo, un grito a la lejanía le distrajo, haciéndole levantar el rostro con la mirada llena de lágrimas sin salir.

- Alice-san… ¡Alice-san! Al fin la encontré – exclamó mientras jadeaba un poco por el trote, ella secó sus ojos al verlo bastante sonrojada por la situación

- M-Mr Honda… usted…

- Ludwig-san me dijo que me estaba buscando, di vueltas… por toda la academia… buscándola, pero no sabía dónde estaba e irla a llamarla… -pero antes de proseguir sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeando su cuello, haciendo que él se sonrojase de igual modo - ¿A-Alice-san?

- Yo… le he hecho un regalo –lo soltó, para luego tomar el pastel y extenderlo a él con un poco de brusquedad mientras miraba al suelo – f-feliz cumpleaños, espero que le guste

Una sonrisa abarcó el sorprendido rostro del nipón mientras sostenía con ambas manos el postre, no podía negarse simplemente, después de todo se trataba de la señorita Alice, por la cual profesaba un especial aprecio por sobre todas las damas de la academia.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad apreció mucho el gesto Alice-san – una sonrisa un tanto torcida pero de inminente felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, antes de sentir como su mano era tomada por la del otro - ¿le gustaría que comiéramos juntos?

- Ehh… si… ¡sí! ¡por supuesto! –afirmó siguiéndole justo a su lado sin soltar su mano, sintiéndose más dichosa de lo que pudiese expresar con palabras.

Si, lo sabía, no podía haber planeado nada mejor que eso.

***Paula = Fem!Portugal, *Sakura = Fem!Japón, *Gabrielle = Fem!Francia.**


End file.
